


Shattered

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Slavery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: The slaves to the Braithwaite were used to the cruelty.Butnothingcould have prepared Lance for what they did to him and his father.





	Shattered

Usually, it was a few lashings.

Or maybe their nails would be cut out.

Sometimes extra brands added.

They didn't stop.

The man chained to a large block had more lashes cowering his back than there was visible skin. In fact, it'd be safe to assume there was no unmarked flesh.

A nearby fire was set up. Long metal rods protruding from the coils, white hot with heat.

They were sealing his lash marks. Before he was struct again. He had long lost his voice with pain. He silently wept. Tears thick to his face with mid day humidity. He was lax in his binds. Too exhuasted to tense his muscles.

Another ten lashes. Her son watched in stunned shock.

The boy's eyes forever seeing the face of his father. They would forever remember the day the plantation owner's daughter accused the slave of rape. The Braithwaite woman pointing down her nose at his father.

It was a lie. This was the kind of things the family would do for fun.

He had to watch along with his mother as the strongest man in the world.

Broke.

He never breathed a word. Not against the false accusians or just saying that he did it even when he didn't.

All they wanted was a confession, nothing more.

He had been brought close to death before the tears began to fall. He had held eye contact with each of them throught the first three lashes.

When he died and they couldn't bring him back, the girl pointed at his wife.

" _She saw the whole thing._ " Only, it wasn't her they turned the lashes on. It was him.

" ** _NO_**." A woman's shrill screech ripped through the air. She was a slave, and after she watched her husband mutalated and beaten to death, her master turned to her only son.

 

Lance was only three.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Because I have a red dead rp and my gang's cook Lance is really quiet, and supportive, and genuinely loves life enough to adopt a couger cub after he killed it's mother while defending himself (nearly dying in the process)... well, I felt the need to tell my rp peeps w h y he is the man he is,_ _but also torturing them because their characters need to remain clueless._ :')


End file.
